


As The Moon Sets The Sun Rises

by Lullibiemaree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Emotional, Foreshadowing, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicide, Tissue Warning, only hurt no comfort, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullibiemaree/pseuds/Lullibiemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has been screaming for help since he was 8, he's 17 now and he's tired of being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Moon Sets The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> 9/2/13 minor mistakes cleaned up.
> 
> not beta read because I don't have one :/ so all mistakes are mine, and hopefully none to glaringly horrific. Feel free to criticize.

**It Ends Like This**

 

The sky is overcast, the air is stale, and the ground is wet from rain and tears.

 

The ground quakes from the cries of your family and friends, shattered as they watch as you leave them behind. Your boyfriend clenches his fists and shakes. He’s alone again.

 

You watch from afar, and for the first time in a long time you take a deep breath and you feel light.

 

As you turn away you pause close your eyes and smile, you open your eyes and your mom is calling your name, 

 

you’re finally home.

 

**It Starts Like This**

 

You’re sitting in your car waiting outside your best friends house for the past 15 minutes when you get the text saying he got a ride to school from someone else and that some things came up so can you guys hangout another time. It’s short and sweet and dismissive.

 

You’re late to school and get humiliated by your teacher, and when you go to pair up for lab partners, you find your best friend has ditched you for someone else. 

 

 As your head lays on the lab table Greenburg natters on and on about phosphates and hydrogen while you cry.

 

It’s your birthday, you can cry if you want to.

 

**It Ends Like This**

 

Your bones ache, your chest wheezes, and no matter how many blankets you get crushed under you can’t seem to get warm. 

 

Your teeth are chattering and legs are shaking as you struggle to make it to your bathroom to get what you need.

 

You’re standing in front of your mirror in your underwear staring at a stranger.

 

You make it back to your bed and it’s when you’re trying catch your breath, breathing in and out slowly and arms trembling, that it becomes clear.

 

As you start to paint, carefully and precise, you realize what you have to do. The brush becomes drenched as you move it back and forth frantically...haphazardly. It slowly saturates your bed and drips to the floor and you murmur 

 

“I’m done”.

 

**It Starts Like This**

 

It’s dark and you’re freezing in the middle of the woods panicking because Ms. Blake has taken two guardians and you just wish your town was normal and you were a nobody again.

 

It’s you, Deaton and your “brother” and you both have to make a choice, it’s here that you realize nothing can ever go back to the way it was.

 

"You won’t be able to see it but you’ll feel it, every day for the rest of your lives. It will be a kind of darkness around your heart and permanent like a scar.”

You listen to Deaton and can’t remember a time when the darkness didn’t exist and your body wasn’t riddled with scars.

**It Ends Like this**

 

Your skin is stretched tight and eyes are sunken in and your lips are dried and cracked.

 

You bare your teeth in a grimace as your hand comes away with mounds of strands when you weave your fingers through your hair.

 

You weigh 100 pounds that feel like 200 and your clothes feel too small and show off every imperfection.

 

You pinch your thighs, suck in your stomach and think

 

“just 10 more pounds”.

 

 

 

**This Is How It Finishes**

 

It’s Derek who finds Stiles’ body, cold and pale surrounded by bloodied blankets and a razor.

 

And when the sheriff opens his sons door to say hi after working an double shift, It’s Derek frantically shaking and crying over Stiles’ body that he walks in on shouting “wake up, please, please Stiles, baby wake up, don’t leave me too”.

 

As the casket is lowered into the ground, it begins to settle deep in their bones that no amount of praying, or wishing, or magic, or sleep will bring back Stiles.

 

It when the dirt has been compacted and the new tombstone is erected with both the names Stiles and Claudia on it with the phrase “gone too soon” that Scott remembers all the ignored calls and texts. That Derek remembers the increasingly strong putrid smell of depression, vomit, and blood. That Issac and Lydia, and Allison remember the growing distance. That John remembers the growing silence.

 

It’s when they’ve all gathered at John’s house and stare at the copious amount of pictures lining the walls and tables and shelfs that they realize Stiles had been asking...screaming for help since the beginning.

 

It ends with death.

 

**This Is How It Begins**

 

Sirens blaring, lights flashing, and John knows deep down he won’t make it.

 

Logic says that there is no possible way a dying stranger could know about his wife....but he knows.

 

As he runs to his wife's room, John’s met with an empty hospital bed and the bottom of his stomach disappears.

 

The walk into the hall is slow and John begins to grapple with how to tell his son that his mother is gone.

 

It’s the sound of sniffles that break him out of his internal thoughts. 

 

It’s the dead look in Stiles’ eyes that simultaneously jolt and stop John’s heart and make him come to a sudden realization.

 

His 8 year old son was here and watching his mother die and waiting for his father and John......john was not.

"She's gone dad."

 

It starts with logic.

 


End file.
